Two officers come a knocking
by DarkHime213
Summary: Two officers come knocking wanting answers but the get a lot more than they plan to.


The two officers knocked on the door to the Urameshi household.

"Oh, hello how can I help you two?" She smirked at them as one smirks at her and the other glares. "It's been a while officer Bones" The older man stepped nodded at her with a smile. "and Officers Sun." He was younger than her but not by much. Atsuko slowly stepped out the way letting the two officers inside. They look around as always and find nothing.  
"Where is Yusuke? I haven't seen him in a while?" Officer Bones looked around the living room expecting to find him.  
"He's not here." They looked up. One excited the other confused. "Can you tell us where he is?"  
"Yeah, he's on some training trip in the mountains with his martial arts master. The master's name in Genkai." They looked at her like she grew a second head. "What he's not up to trouble or picking fights you should be proud."  
"Yeah, but we can't prove that-" A knock on the door interrupted him. Bones looked at him and signaled for him to open the door.  
"Hello, Ms. Uramesh um Yu-Hey who the heck are you?" Sun looked at the three confused but was focused on the red-haired boy. What seemed to be a long wild-haired unconscious Yusuke being held up by two strange young men.  
"Kuwabara perhaps we have the wrong address? And calm down he's an officer." Sun was watching the top of his head waiting for something.  
"Yeah, I can see that Kurama but this is definitely Uramesh's place. I know it is." He started to look a bit unsure until Atsuko pushed him out the way.  
"What happened is he okay!?" The redhaired boy stepped up an explained that during training he fell in a lake and didn't have time to dry off properly before Genkai was on them again. "Are you boys alright?"  
"Yes ma'am I barely got wet and Kuwabara was knocked out before we reached that part."  
"Hey, you don't have to tell her that!" He gathered Yusuke in a bridal style and carried him in. "I'll take him to bed you can explain Genkai's instructions." Officer Bones followed him for questions. The first question Sun heard was about the large main Yusuke was now sporting.  
"Ms. Uramesh Genkai explains that Yusuke isn't to have anything cold no matter what. He will be extremely hot and will sweat but can only have room temp or hot things." She nodded and ask question one what he should eat until Kuwabara returned.  
"I supposed I should let you boys get home and rest then." Kuwabara groaned agreeing until Kurama grabbed his collar pulling him back.  
"I also need to tell you that a friend of ours Hiei will bring you some medicine later. He can tell you how to use it or make it for you." He turns towards Kuwabara giving him a sadistic grin. "Kuwabara and I need to get back to training." He dragged the younger boy off ignoring his screaming for rest and Yukina.  
"Well that was strange and I didn't get to question the red-haired man as well." Sun stilled looked a bit confused. "Hey did the Kurama guy have something on his head at any point of time?" He was looking at Atsuko for an answer but all she did was a shrug.  
"I got a few answers out of young Kawabara by the way when did those two become friends." Atsuko laughed at that.  
"Do you remember when Yusuke was pronounced dead." The two men nodded remembering the awake and everything.  
"I thought it was a prank or something."  
"Nope, two doctors pronounced him dead. I thought he was dead. Everyone thought he was dead." She shivered and took a breath. "well, a fire broke out burning our first place to the ground you know that right. Well, It was Kuwabara and Keiko that carried his body out. Somehow they figure out that he was still alive and the night after he was walking around making me a midnight breakfast." The look on the two officers' faces had her laughing out of control.  
"How what?" She grabs a pot and can of soup from a cabinet.  
"Yeah I know he had been dead for like a week and he pops up brand new." They look at her like she's crazy but she to busy laughing to notice. She stirs the steaming stew until the smell is filling the entire house.  
"Wait I still don't know why you two are here?" They snap out of it and start to explain that four men were found beaten tonight and another knock interrupts the.  
"Um hold on I should get this. Go head sit down you two are basically his uncles now so make your selves at home." She goes to open the door and a panic Keiko rushes in crying her heart out carrying bags filled with other cold treats and medicine.  
"Botan just told me that he was sick. Where is my baby?" Atsuko giggled at the girl's determination and started to explain his illness. "So he can't have anything cold and Hiei is bringing him his medicine." She nodes as Keiko calmly hugs her and leaves the apartment mumbling about heading up a mountain to give Botan a piece of her mind. Bones and Sun watched it muffling their laughter. Was this and everyday thing or did they just come a wrong time.  
"Poor Botan oh what were you saying Officer Bones." She sat down across from the getting comfortable.  
"Well, four men were found badly beaten earlier today and we need to know." He froze staring at Hiei as he quickly walked out of Yusuke's room towards the kitchen.  
"How long was he here?" Sun looked at him hoping for an answer.  
"Oh, Hiei probably came threw the window?" She says it so calmly that they had to ask.  
"Where did he come from?"  
"The window in Yusuke's room. He does it all the time, and he's probably the friend dropping off the medicine. " She excuses herself to see if Hiei requires any help.  
"Here" He passes her a small bag of candies and turns back to a foul-smelling tea. "The candies are for after he finishes the tea and trusts me you want to tell him afterward. This tea is a nightmare to drink and he is going to need something strong to get rid of the taste. It is also best to drink the tea while hot because the cooler it gets the more bitter it is." He bows and heads for Yusuke's room. "I would usually stay but I have another far more stupid person to take care of. Barely got wet my ass not sick at all idiot." He was mumbling that last bit under his breath but still loud enough for others to hear.  
"Um wait a moment can I ask you a few questions." Sun stood up quickly as if he would have to chase him down.  
"Make it fast I got an idiotic redhead to take care of." Bones though of the red-haired boy he saw tonight but thought that couldn't be who he was talking about.  
"Were you with Urameshi During the hours of three am and seven am." Hiei looked at him like he was stupid.  
"Yeah, I was the one throwing swords at him. He should have a few cuts from that on his back. "and before you ask we have been on a mountain training for a competition for the past few weeks. Now I have to go before my idiot gets even sicker." He quickly heads for Yusuke's room shutting the door gently.  
"Well, that was exactly what we needed." Bones stood up and sat back down grumbling.  
"You forgot to ask where he was today around three o clock." Sun face palms annoyed at himself for forgetting.  
"I wonder if someone else is coming to visit so we can question the?" Another knock on the door makes Sun groaned and Bones laugh. They could hear her open the door but not who she was talking to. Atsuko returned with a few drinks and snacks.  
"I have to check on Yusuke but I brought you, men, some snacks enjoy." She moves out of the room before they could stop her.  
"Man she moves even faster than she did when we were kids."Sun looked at his files while Bones grabs a drink. They both lean back on the couch to relax.  
"You really should try her cupcakes. They've gotten much better since the first time I had one." They jumped not seeing the small toddler sitting on the couch across from them until he spoke.  
"Where did you come from?" Sun started looking at pictures for the kid.  
"Before you start the multiple questions I should inform you that I am a friend of Yusuke." He continues sipping his drink and munching on a cupcake.  
"So um were you with Yusuke anything during this week?" The toddler looked up and continued eating.  
"I find it rude to ask a question before introducing yourselves." Both men blushed at being called out by a baby.  
"I am Officer Bones and this is Officer Sun. If it's not to much trouble little-"  
"I am usually called Koenma." The two officers looked at each other confused thinking child before Koenma continued. "I was with Yusuke most during most of his training period and making sure he didn't get himself into trouble." He finishes the snack and sits up waiting for them to speak. "Are there any more questions officers?"  
"Yeah sorry but how old are you?"  
"That an answer you don't need to know any other questions." He was enjoying watching them squirm.  
"Yeah do you know were Urameshi was yesterday around three o clock pm." Koenma looked down and nodded.  
"Yes if my guess is right Yusuke was being attacked by Hiei, Kurama, and Genki at that time." He nearly got his head cut off but ducked just in time."  
"How do you remember all that?" Koenma gave Sun a weird look.  
"Well I was there and right after that scare, Keiko demanded everyone take a break for a late lunch. which means both Yusuke and Kuwabara passed out forcing Yukina and Keiko to feed them." He chuckled at the memory.  
"How old are you. I mean it you can't be any older than four." Sun looked worried while Bones looked at him like he was a puzzle he wanted to solve.  
"Leave my age out of this thank you. I am old eno-agh! Yusuke put me down!" Yusuke waved at the two officers with a smirk as the toddler beat on his chest to be put down. "How dare you pick me up so brutally I am your-" That was all the two heard as Yusuke carried the fiery child into the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?" Bones had leaned back on the couch. They had finally gotten what they needed and really he was just sitting there to finish his snack. The kid was right Atsuko's cupcakes had gotten better.  
"Did Yusuke speak to you two?" Atsuko was leaning against the doorway finishing off her beer.  
"Nope but he did wave so he knows were here."  
"Mom this crap is disgusting how in the hell am I to drink this!?"  
"It nasty because it's strong now drink it before it cools down or you'll hate yourself because this crap can get worse."  
"Wait it gets worse!" She was giggling from the doorway listening to the boys scream at each other.  
"I never did learn why you two were here?" Sun sighed and just grabbed a muffin. He took off his glasses and just relaxed against the couch.  
"Bones can tell you I give up." She looked surprised seeing Sun give in.  
"We were here because four men were found beaten badly but we already know that it couldn't have been Yusuke." He was already pressed into the couch on his second cupcake.  
"So we will be leaving as soon as Sun gets some of his pride back."  
"Shut up Bones. I'm officially done with today and I've only been on the job for a good hour." Atsuko giggled hearing that as Yusuke walked into the room.  
Bones and Sun watched Yusuke as he slowly carried a man over his shoulder. He slowly made his way past them ignoring the struggling and screaming man with a surprising amount of patience.  
"Mom going back to bed and this is coming with me." Atsuko didn't even flinch as Yusuke enters his room with the man screaming at them all.  
"Hey, Sun didn't that sound like."  
"Shhh, we are not going to think about this family anymore." Sun stood up and grabbed his coat and glasses.  
"But he was a toddler."  
"We will not talk about it anymore." He passes Bones his coat and rushed the man. "Come on we need to get back to work."  
"Well, it was nice seeing you two again. You should come by and visit from time to time." She waved the men downstairs as Botan was chased up said stairs by a furious Keiko.  
"I'm sorry Keiko Lord Koenma save me!" Bones watched Sun's eye twitch as the heard Lord Koenma.  
"Lord?"  
"Nope, I'm done let's go."  
"But she said, Lord!"  
"And I said I am done!"

Hours later  
"Hey, Sun you know that red-haired kid from the Urameshi place?" Sun nodded and glared at Bones forcing him to remember all the madness of that morning. "Well, I was wondering where he could have hidden those fox ears he had on his head?" Sun flinched.  
"No." It came out as a whisper.  
"What what was that?" Bones was chuckling to himself. "I didn't catch that."  
"What don't you understand about done Bones!"


End file.
